comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-07-26 - Life's a Beach
San Fancisco Beach - And it's a perfect day to finally relax a bit. Sun's shining, waves are.... waving. Beach Bunnies are bunnying. And Kara's having her first truly relaxing morning in the last 2 months where she hasnt picked up anything she needs to do. A rarity she intends to make the most of. Kara Zor-El lies down on the beach with all the fixins. Umbrella, towel, cooler with sodas in it. Everything. She doesn't bother with sunscreen obviously since well.... Supergirl. But it's nice to try to relax like a normal Earth girl sometimes. She lies down and adjusts her sunglasses a little. Impervious to the typical effects of heat and cold, Slobo is still distracted by bright light sometimes. As of which he's sporting a suave pair of sunglasses as he wanders along the sand, making little effort to hide the fact that he's checking out the ladies. As Supergirl sort of looks like so many blonde honeys out here, he's the one that's eye-catching - completely white with black hair and yellow eyes and all that. Kara Zor-El looks over at the Czarnian on the beach and shakes her head. "What are the odds" she says to herself. Kara watches curiously to see what Slobo does, taking a soda out of her cooler to sip it. A volleyball whiffs by, and bonks Slobo on the head. There's a batch of laughter from a nearby sporty group of trunk-clad college guys, and they throw an insult or two Slobo's way. The teen stops, bends down to pick up the volleyball. Kara Zor-El sits up, frowning. Earth teens can be so mean sometimes. She raises her sunglasses just a bit to fire a very tiny, weak level heat beam on one of the teenager's swim trunks. Slobo tosses the volleyball up. He then jumps up - higher than anybody should. And then he smacks the volleyball. At the same time as Slobo spikes the ball, Kara's little heat-beam sends one of the teens running for the water to cool off his now-scorched trunk area. And then the volleyball hits the gathered college types, and the impact sends a big burst of sand flying all about. Slobo dusts his hands and starts walking toward the sweet young thing with the sunglasses and the heat vision. "Well, hey there, sexy," he said for a greeting, sliding his sunglasses down his nose a bit so he can meet her blue eyes with his yellow. Kara Zor-El smiles a bit. "Hey..." she says putting her sunglasses down. "Don't tell anyone I did that okay? Kal would frown on it." "I ain't tellin' nobody," Slobo said, before plopping down beside her whether she invited him or not. "How you doin', Kara?" The group, thoroughly shown-up, and with their ball destroyed, decide to wander away, muttering things like "Freak" and "Weirdo." Kara Zor-El watches them wander away and watches Slobo invite himself over to her towel. She shrugs a bit. "Trying to take a break from the hero thing for a day. Been getting a little depressed about it all." This makes the Czarnian's eyes widen. "Depressed? You? Yer not thinkin' about yer home, are ya?" he asked, in regard to her losing Krypton. "Why're you depressed?" he asked, giving her a friendly nudge of his hand on her shoulder. Kara Zor-El takes out another soda from her cooler and hands it to the Main Teen. "Among other things. Yeah. I have a whooooole lotta stuff that I can get myself good and depressed about." "Well, I ain't workin', so let's hear it. Thanks," he said, cracking open the soda he received. "Let it all out." Slobo smiled encouragingly at least. Kara Zor-El shrugs and simply says, "I don't think I'm worthy of being Supergirl." She sips her soda "Well, I'm not worthy'o bein' called Lobo. So I took a different name. I'm Slobo now," he said like it really wasn't such a big deal. "What would you rather call yerself, Kara?" he asked, before taking a swig from his own drink. Kara says, "I decided to do it because, after Darkseid attacked me and Kal, there was a moment that I thought Kal was dead and I felt like he was being a hero and I was just trying to hide from my powers. Now I'm not sure if I decided to do this for the wrong reasons altogether. I've almost killed a lot of people... twice... whenever somene managed to turn me bad. Luthor... Darkseid... whoever. It shouldnt be that easy to make me act evil. Especially for someone like me. It's dangerous for everyone." Kara Zor-El looks overat Slobo. "It's not the name... okay it's a little the name. I don't even have my own name. They just took my cousin's name and tacked on 'girl' to it... like you said when I first met you. But it's the whole thing." "Everybody makes mistakes," Slobo said. "Even Superman. If y'hold yerself to some ideal, y'gotta make sure that you can keep climbin' th'hill when you slip. Noboody's perfect. An' nobody should be, otherwise how would we learn?" Kara Zor-El sips her soda. "Learning preferably in a way that doesnt get my cousin or others killed would be helpful." "It'd be preferred, I'm sure," said Slobo. "But did you kill anybody?" he asked, looking over the slender beauty. "Aside from with your good looks." Kara Zor-El sits up a bit. "No.... but I almost did. Several times. I mean... sure it was under mind control... or I was split into an evil me by black kryptonite and stuff like that... and I know that Robin and Batman and some others have told me I shouldnt be so hard on myself and just be myself but..." She smiles a bit when you compliment her looks. "Stop making me smile when I'm trying to be depressed." "How else am I gonna get rid of that depression?" Slobo asked, giving another nudge to the girl. "Its no good to be hard on yerself. Cuz then you'll start wearin' black an' dark makeup an' listenin' to Avenged Sevenfold, an' we don't want that." He laughed. "Well, I dunno.. I could go with you wearin' black. Just no crappy music." Kara Zor-El smiles a bit. "Me in black is never a good sign. Maybe I should wear all white." She nudges you back. "Works for some people." Slobo coughed a little and grinned. "If you were wearin' all white I'd toss you into the ocean," he said with a smirk. A little crass, but hey, its Slobo. Kara Zor-El gives you a push. "You are so bad sometimes, you know that?" He pushes her back, laughing. "Yep. But d'you like it?" he asked, grinning at her. Kara Zor-El shrugs. "Yeah I guess I do. At least I'm relaxed around you." Slobo nodded, and flopped to lay down beside the tanning beauty. "Well, you should be. Relaxed or excited," he said with a wink. "I ain't stuffy like those other heroes, Kara." Kara Zor-El brings her knees up to her chest a bit. "Plus you're an alien like me... and your planet blew up, like mine did. I guess I feel a lot in common with you." She thinks for a moment, then looks at Slobo. "Did you see it when it happened? I mean... when it blew up? I have nightmares about that sometimes." Slobo simply smiled, looking over at the blonde. "Whatcha huggin' yerself for?" he asked, before sitting up himself. "It didn't blow up," he said. "Just... the population died over a few weeks. And then in my memories, I built a bike and left the barren rock that was left." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Were you there when everyone died, then?" Slobo shrugs. "Me specifically? No. Lobo was, though. So I share a lot of those memories. I feel the exhilaration he felt." He sighed. "I don't like it, o'course." Kara Zor-El looks confused. "Exhiliration? He was happy that everyone died?" Slobo shrugs. "He wanted to be unique. And he doesn't care about things, Kara." Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "Telling you, if I ever see him I'd knock his lights out." She leans over and gives you a little kiss on the cheek. "You're not like him at least. Trust me on that - I know bad people. I've been bad people. You're not bad people." She sips her soda some more. Slobo lifted a hand to touch his cheek after the kiss. He blushed just a little. "Thanks. Some of the other heroes don't see it that way, though. Hawkgirl and that other masked weirdo." Kara Zor-El shrugs. "I saw on the news what happened, Slobo. Didn't realize you were in a stolen car at the time. She's probably got things colored a bit from the first meeting." She changes subjects a bit, letting go of her knees. "I'm thinking of adopting a pet. Maybe a cat. Definitely not a dog person - Krypto still always barks and growls whenever I'm at the Fortress of Solitude. Wish he didnt hate me so much. I tried bringing him little dog treats and toys and presents and he just destroys them." "I dunno, I don't think a cat would like you bein' half a world away bein' a hero all the time," Slobo said. He leaned his shoulder against hers, just relaxing while they talk. Kara Zor-El turns over and lies down on her stomach to relax a bit again. It's pointless, of course. She already has a nice light tan on her body, and she can't actually tan from the sun's rays - the girl has been at the sun's corona after all without getting a tan. It just empowers her, doesn't do anything to her skin. "Cats are independent. I'm sure I could build some sort of robot or something to feed it and change water or litter or something when I'm gone. Plus it's not like being half a world away is that big a problem for me, right? I was in Antarctica a few hours ago." She closes her eyes and rests her head a bit. Kara Zor-El explains. "While Kal's off planet, he left me a note asking me to feed the animals at his zoo in the Fortress." When he watches Kara turn over, Slobo takes one look, swallows, and then turns his head away. "Whoa," he said, almost shyly. "Didn't realize that was a thong bikini. Uhhh, yeah, pets. And you build robots? I never built a robot, but I have fixed up starships and supercycles and big carrier jets." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "My father thought when I got older I'd be in the Kryptonian Science Council like my mother. I'm pretty good at science - especially physics and engineering." She turns her head to look at you a bit, ignoring what you said about her bikini. "It's not like i'm just a pretty face, right?" "Well, at first you were," he admits. "But now I'm gettin' t'know ya. Physics and engineering, huh? I'm pretty good at both, m'self," he said proudly. Kara Zor-El nods. "See, people underestimate us being smart. Another thing we have in common." She grins. "Hey.... is it okay if we keep in contact in case I need someone to talk about stuff... you know. Stuff about not being human and when I need some cheering up? You're good at that." "In our world, Kara, who needs to be human?" he asked. "Sure. I don't have a number or anything though, but I guess I'm not hard to find." Kara Zor-El goes back to lying on her stomach, resting her head down. "Mmm, sometimes I'd like to just be human and not have to worry about all this stuff, personally. Or at least have been raised that way." She closes her eyes, keeping the sunglasses on. "Yeah, I figure if I ever need to find you I'll just fly up into space and do a quick look at the planet and follow the chaos." Slobo laughed. "I like not being normal. Makes things more interesting." He grinned, and fought with all his might not to give a light slap on Kara's behind. "We make our own way, yeah?" Kara Zor-El sighs relaxedly. "I guess. Talk to you later okay Slobo? Gonna get a little bit of a light nap on the beach since it's so nice outside. Got a job I have to do later."